


Accidentally

by W4nderingStar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Omnic Crisis Era, but then happy at the end!, ended up a little sad..., it was ment to be funny, jack should have been more careful sending pics to people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W4nderingStar/pseuds/W4nderingStar
Summary: Jack should have double checked who he was sending that pic message to....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I updated! I've been hard at work editing a really big fic for you guys! But I couldn't help but writing something a little silly and fun.  
> Based on a tumblr thing I saw...  
> https://incorrect-overwatch-quotations.tumblr.com/post/158409343981/morrison-know-why-i-called-you-in-here-reyes  
> Buuuuut I switched it up. (I have a thing for powerful Gabe.)
> 
> And the wonderfully talented Nova just brought to my attention that they have drawn inspiration from this meme as well! https://gaysupernova.tumblr.com/post/164767601472/gaysupernova-first-ship-stuff-i-do-of-gabe-and Oh man their art is just the perfect faces!

 

“Morrison. My office. Now.” Gabe's commander’s voice left no room for argument.

 

“Yes, Sir.” Jack broke out into a sweat, even in the heavily air conditioned halls of Overwatch headquarters. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! This was bad, this was very, very bad. What the fuck was he going to do? Be calm. Be calm.... or—since he'd failed at doing that—at least try to look calm.

 

Gabe didn't even give him a second glance as he headed down the hall toward his little office. Jack followed him, a few paces behind.

 

He'd meant for that text to go to Gavin in strike team six.  _ Gavin _ the booty call _! _ Not  _ Gabe _ his best friend that he’d had a crush on since they met! Goddamn the alphabet and those two names being next to each other in his tablet! If this ended their friendship he would never forgive himself. Okay, excuses. He needed a good one and fast.

 

Gabe opened the door to his office and stepped inside. Faster! He needed a good excuse faster! He walked in.

 

“Close the door.”

 

Stave off panic. He'd battled legions of soulless omnics, facing Gabe should be a piece of cake. Oh! Clearly someone had gotten a hold of his tablet and sent that message.  _ Clearly _ . That wasn't like him at all. Surly Gabe knew him well enough to know that Jack Morrison would never send a—

 

“Do you know why I called you in here?” Gabe asked, back to Jack.

 

_ No, not a clue. For a performance review? You have a mission for me? I can't think of anything. Surprise party? _ All those things would have been great to say. Somewhere along the way, his conscience and upbringing to be honest co-opted his brain's great idea for a lie and twisted it into the horrible truth.

 

“Because I accidentally sent you a dick pic.”

 

There! It was done and out in the open. Now he could be shamed and Gabe could mock him, reprimand him, slap him with conduct unbecoming an officer.

 

Gabe turned, two wine glasses in one hand, a bottle in the other, mid-pour of some delicious looking red liquid. He stopped pouring. “Accidentally?”

 

Wait... Jack needed and minute to catch up to events that were rapidly unfolding. Door closed. Just them. Wine. Two glasses. Was Gabe really interested? 

 

Gabe set the wine down. “A misunderstanding.” His voice had a cold edge to it. “I see.”

 

Jack surged forward, grabbing Gabe by his body armor and yanking him into a kiss. Gabe's arms wrapped around him as they banged into the desk.

 

The wine ended up on the floor.

 

As did the papers on the desk.

 

Along with the pictures on the wall.

 

The broken remains of the chair joined the growing pile.

 

Some hours later, so did Jack and Gabe.

  
  
After that, the daily dic pics sent Gabe's way were never an accident.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue:  
> Gavin: Hey Michael, Morrison and Reyes finally got it on! ;) I’m open for a new booty caller.  
> Michael: It’s 2 in the afternoon and robots are shooting at us! CALL FOR BACK UP!  
> Gavin: Sooooo is that a yes?


End file.
